Mistresses of the Manor
by partialtopotter
Summary: Four years after the final battle, Draco Malfoy hires four witches to be his personal sex slaves! What happens when feelings get in the way and who gets to play with his new toys? SMUTFIC WITH PLOT! Many pairing featuring these characters: DM/HG/GW/LL/AJ/PP/BZ/AG J.K Rowling owns everything except, of course, my dirty mind. Please, please, please read and REVIEW! XXX PTP
1. Fine Feathered Friends

**Author's Note: Hey guys, lovely to read you! So heads up this first chapter is a lot of smut and not a lot of plot but I promise the story portion of this dirty fic picks up in chapter two. Don't forget to REVIEW! Happy reading, XXX PTP**

Four beautiful women, dressed in short, silky, lace- trimmed nightgowns sauntered into Draco Malfoy's master bedroom. The walls were a deep grey with intricate carvings of snakes along the doorframe.

"Welcome ladies!" Draco said as he surveyed his new toys hungrily. "I hope you liked your new living quarters, my wife Astoria and I designed it ourselves."

"It's wonderful," Luna Lovegood said in a sweet high pitched voice. "Love the bed!" The other three women turned to look at her dumbfounded. Luna was referring the fact that the four women's bedchamber consisted of only one large round bed as opposed to four separate ones.

"I hoped you would," Draco said in a husky tone at her lips that sent a shiver down Luna's spine. He grinned a mischievous grin, putting a finger under Luna's chin and bringing her mouth up to meet his. Luna didn't know what it was about his soft slytherin lips but the second they made contact with hers, she needed more. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he flicked his tongue lightly over her bottom lip, driving her mad. To her great displeasure he pulled away with a stinging peck on her neck.

The other three women had all averted their eyes from the display as if thinking to themselves, 'this is real,' and perhaps questioning, 'did we really sign ourselves up to be Malfoy's personal sex slaves.'

"Come now," Draco looked to the three with down turned eyes. "We're all going to become quite comfortable with each other, so there's no need for modesty. In fact, I practically forbid it." They all looked up at their handsome, silver eyed boss with a mixture of expressions. He chuckled lightly to himself, stepping up to them one by one.

"That's quite a blush you're sporting, Granger," he whispered in her ear, making her shutter (not at all in a good way). Seeing this, Draco kissed her cheek with a knowing smile. Hermione took it like one takes bile down their throat. "You'll learn to like me yet Granger." He said as he moved on to the next woman at his disposal. Angelina Johnson's face looked borderline expressionless and destitute as if this whole ordeal was not effecting her emotionally at all.

"I am truly sorry to hear about your fiancé Fred, and more recently about his brother George," Malfoy said honestly in her ear so low that even she could barely hear. It brought color again to her caramel cheek and if Draco was not mistaken, tears to her eyes. "But I'm happy to have you here!" He said loud enough for them all to here. That was shockingly kind, Angelina thought to herself.

Next, Draco found himself in front of the fiery redhead with a face of pure indignation, daring him to touch her lest he see what happen to him. So, in true Draco fashion, he ran his hand down her round shapely hip and under her silk night gown. She stiffened, losing some of her hard exterior. When his fingers graced her soft inner thigh she squeezed her legs as hard as she could, crushing his hand the process. "Feisty," he said, laughing while removing his hand. "I like that!" Ginny grinned, arching a tempting eyebrow instinctively. Damn her natural inclinations to be an impossible flirt, she mentally scolded herself when he had moved on to Luna. He swept a hand over cheek. "Luna, I believe you and I have already made our introductions. You, my odd little ravenclaw, are a present for my beloved wife – you're just her type!"

"You're wife doesn't mind that we're here?" Hermione asked smartly. He turned to her.

"Not in the least; a Slytherin's traditional marriage is something a bit different from the rest of the Wizarding world. It's an open relationship, the partners free to explore all the limits of sexual pleasure with anyone they wish, while never betraying their spouse emotionally. Don't get this arrangement confused Ganger, I am very much in love with my wife and she is aware of your presence here. Moreover, like I implied with Lovegood, she is free to take advantage of your services whenever she feels so inclined. Though, I'm sure she has her own affairs in other places, she has a kink for muggle men – something about the power – "

"And it doesn't disgust you that your wife sleeps with _muggles?" _Hermione asked with bite. Draco was both extremely annoyed and intrigued by her attitude. If she still hated him so much, why on earth was she here? She must need the money really bad.

"Ganger, my prejudices have obviously been rectified, or else why would I invite you into my home with the express purpose of touching, sucking and fucking me?" Hermione's face, chest, and arms went red within seconds, to Draco's enjoyment. "That is something I'd like you all to know; I am scarcely the same man I was at Hogwarts. I'm sure I was terrible to all of you a one point, some more than others," he looked at Hermione again, "but I have repented for my old ways in more ways than one and as I am over paying you four to be here I don't feel liable to share them with you. However, I am not in the business of sexual abuse so if any of you at any point would like leave, you are free to at any time. I warn you, this job will not be easy – you will be at my, Astoria's and in some cases my friend's sexual beck and call, expected to do to us (and let be done to you) whatever we wish." Draco looked around at the fear present on the woman's faces. His eyes darkened with lust.

"No one's leaving?" He surveyed them. They looked from each other to him, shaking their heads. "Good! Let's get started then!" He said with excitement.

"We- we're ssstarting now?" Angelina stuttered. Draco winked at her as she took in a nervous intake of breath.

"No time like the present, Johnson…Hands up ladies" Draco commanded with a grin, "We're going to play a little game. An icebreaker, if you will." The four women cautiously raised their hands in the air. With a flick of Draco's wand, their wrists were tied, tightly, with a black cord connected to the sealing. A second set of cords quickly followed, latching on to their ankles and spreading their legs apart. Once all his women were no longer able to cover themselves, with another flick, Draco removed their silk gowns. Ginny at pulled her restraints angrily, her tanned c-cup tits bouncing in the process.

"What's this, Malfoy?" She practically spat at him.

"It's part of the game, Weasley! But by all means keep thrashing around like that - it's quite a lovely view." Draco drawled. Once again he waved his wand and 16 feathers the size of quills appeared, sending a shot of anticipatory embarrassment through Hermione's body.

"There are four for each of you, one for each of your lovely nipples." As if by command of his words, two feathers flew to each of the woman, immediately circling their breasts and tickling their pert, exposed nipples. A pleasured sigh escaped the mouths of Luna, Ginny and even Angelina but Hermione bit her lower lip in protest of the mortifying sensations she was currently experiencing. "One for your, I assume by the looks on your faces, aching clits." Four more feathers flew to each of the women's exposed centers. This time Hermione couldn't help herself, she let out a sharp gasp. Though that was pretty good considering Luna and Ginny were explicitly moaning, each dripping arousal from their warm slits. Angelina was not fairing much better, despite her obvious somber mood, she was well turned on by the feathers, her breathing becoming more and more ragged as time went on. Every once in a while little intoxicating whimper evaded her lush lips.

Draco was not immune to the sight and sounds before him, his obvious arousal poking out beneath his pants. "And the last feather," his voice dripping with sultry, turning Ginny on even more despite herself. "Is a free for all; it will explore the rest of your body sensing where it needs go and obliging that desire." The feathers flew to them, roaming their bodies for their most intimate locations. Draco smiled at his chorus moans and ragged breaths. "As it seems that some of you are close to losing, let me explain the point of this game. The last woman to come is the winner – good luck!"

"ahhh …And what do we win haaaaa?" Ginny asked between delicious moans of pleasure. She had completely succumbed to her aroused state, not at all caring that she didn't like the blonde man in front of her. She rocked her hips forward, pulling at her ties to ebb on the feather at her clit. Draco's eyes stalked her, taking in every arousing detail. He had to stroke himself twice within his pants at the sight.

"You are so sexy right now, Weasley!" She let out a deep moan in response, seductively biting her lower lip, zeroing her beautiful hazel eyes in on his silver ones. It was too much, at that moment Draco wanted nothing more than to take Ginny right there and forgo the game all together. That was until he heard a high pitched, strained giggle beside her.

Luna's fourth feather seemed to have found a fairly ticklish spot at her ribcage and was currently torturing her there. She fought against her ropes violently as the inability to stop the feathers' torment made her body shake uncontrollably.

"HAHAHHAHAHA...mmmmmmm… Oh FUCK!" her heart racing and her lower region screaming for release as the feather circled her clit faster, Luna let out a guttural whine. "AHAHAHAHAHA I am so close!"

Draco, overwhelmed with the site of Luna on the edge of orgasm, couldn't help but pull her into another heated kiss, absorbing her moans with his mouth. In a moment of passion Draco's hard cock pressed against her inner thigh and Luna came apart without warning, emitting a powerful shriek. When it was obvious she had lost the game, the feathers disappeared and Draco released her from her bindings. Luna, still weak from the effects of her orgasm fell to the floor instantly. Draco smiled down at her, patting her on the head.

"Better luck next time, darling."

"Worth it," She responded to him in a haze.

"Merlin…FUCK ME!" Ginny wailed as her fourth feather found its way to her firm bum, tickling her puckered hole. Draco grinned naughtily.

"Little Weasley likes to be fucked up the ass like a true Gryffinwhore!" He pestered, standing right in front of her, his arms crossed, watching her suffer." She growled at him amidst moans. She clenched her fists until her knuckles were white in an attempt to stop herself coming. Her tan body was strewn with little beads of sweat, plastering her long red hair to her in a way Draco found wholly erotic.

"Just let go Weasley, there's no way you're going to win!" Draco offered.

"III c-can't lose!" She barely said.

"Why's that Weas- Oh, I see!" He walked behind her seductively. "You're still the same competitive ginger you were at Hogwarts." He put his lips mere inches away from her ear "too bad Slytherin took the cup your year as captain!" He whispered.

"ahhhhhh…I h-hate you Malfoy!" She bit back. And it was true she hated him, it was too bad that in her highly turned on state her hate for him was warping into an intense lust that only seemed to spur on her fast approaching climax. He chuckled in her ear, sending a jolt right to her soaked cunt. Draco brought a finger down her inner thigh, wiping up some of her arousal. Ginny whimpered at the contact. He put the dripping finger in his mouth, savoring her juices.

"Sure doesn't taste like you hate me?" he whispered in her ear again, causing her to convulse in front of him.

To ride out her orgasm, Draco took her earlobe in his mouth, lightly biting on the sensitive skin there. Ginny shook uncontrollably. Smiling, Draco gave a hard spank to her ass.

"FUCK YES!" She screamed as she came all over Draco's bedroom floor.

"Did Potter know you were such a little ass slut, Weasley?" He mocked as he released her from her ropes and she fell to the ground. She limply wrapped a hand a round his cock and squeezed hard.

"FUCK!" He hissed in a moment of weakness. He pulled back on her long ginger hair in response, causing her to yelp. But a smile spread across her face as she released him. Draco stared down at the little rebel before him, how in Merlin's name had he not noticed how fucking sexy she was until today.

With two down and two to go, Draco had to admit he was fascinated by Angelina and Hermione's stamina. Both were remaining relatively quiet and had resorted to closing their eyes in, what Draco could assume was, an attempt to think about anything but what was happening.

"Very good job ladies!" Draco said clapping his hands as he made his way towards them. "I think things are going to have to get a little more _challenging_."

"More… challenging…than …this?" Angelina questioned apprehensively between ragged breaths. Hermione shut her eyes ever tighter.

"No more of that Granger!" Draco sang, enjoying the naked sight of his childhood rival vulnerable. "Eyes open – both of you." Angelina and Hermione begrudgingly did as they were told. "Isn't it more fun this way?" He asked sheer joy in his voice.

"I… thought this job was about your pleasure… n-not ours." Hermione protested as her fourth feather made its way to a sinful place on her neck causing her to shutter. Draco removed his white button down, boxers and dress pants, walking slowly towards Hermione. Her big doe eyes widened with unwanted, wanting curiosity as she saw his long, thick manhood. He went behind her, tracing his palms across her slim stomach, leaning into her so his stiff cock poked against her wet folds.

"As you can tell Granger, your pleasure brings me pleasure!" He groaned as he rubbed again against her nether regions.

"mmm…shit!" Hermione swore as she could feel herself get closer. She absolutely refused to come in front of Draco Malfoy, but if he didn't stop rubbing against her like that her body wasn't going to give her the choice.

"Sorry, Granger, that was cheating." He said, removing himself from her. She moaned involuntarily at the loss of contact. "Unless, of course, you want to forfeit and for me to continue?" Unable to form words at the moment, she just shot him a look of pure distain. "I guess not," Draco said with a smirk that made Hermione want to slap him – again.

"hmmmm," Draco pondered dramatically as the two woman lashed and gasped in front of him. "What to do, what to do? Ooh, I want you two to look at each other!" The look of horror in both of their eyes let Malfoy know he was doing the right thing. "Hurry up now, turn your head to look at your friend's hot, wet pussy!"

Angelina let out a groan watching the feathers work on Hermione's blushing body. Never in her life had she found a woman so attractive, but the longer she looked the more she wanted to touch.

"That's more like it Johnson," Draco said approvingly. "Now tell Granger exactly what turns you on about her. Don't leave out any details." Angelina swallowed, hoping to find a way out of this sticky situation she was in but as she couldn't, she began to scope Hermione's shaking body greedily.

Hermione let out a long sigh, utterly turned on at seeing Angelina gush more from the sight of her. She tried to close her eyes again but Draco stopped her.

"No Granger, keep them open! Johnson, I don't hear you."

"Sorry Hermione, but watching you squirm is making me so wet…ahhhh," hearing herself say it out loud only fueled the heat rising in Angelina's center. "Fuck and your hair… its wild a-and sweaty and I just want to run my hands through it. You're just so fucking innocent…Huuhhh"

"That's it Johnson, look at what your words are doing to her." Draco encouraged. Hermione's face was a red as a tomato, whimpers protruding out of her slightly swollen lips. "Hermione, why don't you tell Angelina what you'd do to her if you could touch her right now." Hermione whined with a mixture of dread and pleasure.

"Malfoy please d-d-don't make me!"

"oooh, as much as I love to hear you beg Granger, I'm afraid I can't fulfil that request. Speak clearly now," he said nudging her on the chin. Visions of killing Draco in his sleep filled Hermione's head and a smile crossed her face. "I'm waiting Granger… And looking at the way Angelina's legs are moving, I'd say she is too!"

"Aaang," Hermione began "I would kiss you."

"Oh, come on Granger you can do better than that –" Draco mocked.

"FINE," Hermione shouted in his direction.

"Woah," Draco said, laughing.

"I want to take one of your hard nipples in my mouth and suck it until I can feel you moan beneath me."

"OH FUCK, HERMIONE!" Angelina shrieked. Hermione, despite herself, loved the effect she was having on the older girl and had to continue.

"Then I'd take the other one in my mouth, because we have to be fair don't we. " Hermione winked at her. What the hell had gotten into her, she thought to herself. She wasn't the only one that noticed, Draco was staring at her bewildered as his cock got ever harder to the point of discomfort. He grimaced.

"You alright over there, Malfoy?" Hermione taunted, getting him back for earlier. He couldn't help himself, he had to start stroking his wanting erection. Hermione smiled at him with a look of utter triumph.

"Then I'd slide my hand down your stomach Angelina, further, further until I reached your wet cunt – "Draco cursed under his breath 'did Hermione Granger just say cunt?' "And slide my fingers into you, pumping in and out and in and ou –"

"FUCK…FUCK…FUCK…I'm coming!" Angelina bellowed as she did just what she proclaimed. Her whole body tremoring as the feathers continued their work through the entirety of her climax. When she was finished, both hers and Hermione's feathers disappeared. Draco waved his wand and Angelina was freed, only to fall to the ground with Ginny and Luna, who had begun rubbing their slits furiously at the display.

Draco went behind a still chained Hermione, sliding his dick across her wet center again.

"That was very, very impressive Ganger." He moved his lips to her neck, where he had seen her fourth feather go before, and sucked. She moaned loudly, more of her juices flowing over Draco's hard cock. "You won Granger, now you can accept your reward!"

"www-w-what's ttthat?"

"Well, it's my prick of course!" He said. She scoffed at him.

"Some prize," she said sarcastically.

"Oh, you don't want it –"he bit down on the spot on her neck while pinching hard at one of her nipples.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCK YOU MALFOY!" He laughed in her ear.

"That's what I'm trying to do, but you don't want me to – right?" Draco slurred rubbing his member against her opening again. This time she couldn't even speak, she just shook her head in response.

"You sure you don't want to come?" He asked. She shook her head again, unconvincingly.

"Suit yourself," he stepped away from her, she whimpered at the loss. Draco waved his wand again but nothing of note happened.

"What did you do?" Hermione questioned. He ignored her and lowered himself to kneel in front of her. He separated her dripping pink lips with a pale finger and pushed it deep inside her. She moaned and bucked her hips against it.

"tisk, tisk, tisk Granger you're a liar. I think. You. Really. Really. Want. To. Come." He thrust into her with each word. Her pussy walls clenched around his finger desperate for him to continue.

"OH FOR MERLIN'S SAKE" Hermione roared as he inserted another finger into her thankful folds. As he moved within her faster and faster she felt herself on the brink of letting go what she'd been holding in for what felt like an eternity. When he flicked his thumb lightly on her engorged click that was it. Her toes curled, every muscle in her body tensed but she couldn't come. She stayed, painfully, mid orgasm, her body refusing to let her come down.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! FUCK! Malfoy… what…. Did… you do to me?"

"What's wrong Granger, I thought you didn't want to come." He said innocently as he added another finger to thrust into her. He could see the beads of sweat roll down her forehead as his spell blocked her release. "I only gave you what you asked for."

"mmmmmmmmmmMMMMMMMMMMMMM" Was all Hermione could manage as Draco returned his expert tongue back to her clit. Her sensitive nub that felt like it was turning inside out each time he lapped at it.

"Iwanttocome!" Hermione said quickly to get it out.

"What was that Granger, I couldn't hear you, I was buried in you delicious pussy!" She threw her head back, the buildup in center so intense little dots began to speckle her vision.

"I want to come!" She said again.

"And who's going to do that for you?" He pestered on.

"You are."

"who?"

"Draco Malfoy is going to make me come!" She grumbled.

"Tell your friends what you want, Granger?" Hermione looked over at her friends with her hazy vision and saw they all had their hands buried deep within their own cunts. She squealed at what he was making her do.

"I WANT DRACO MALFOY'S HUGE COCK TO FUCK ME UNTIL I COME!" Draco picked up his wand with a shaky hand and released her from the spell. Her back arched immediately and a low scream ripped through her throat as she came hard in Draco's waiting hand.

"Your wish is my command baby," Draco said as he stood up and plunged into her balls deep without any warning or recovery time. Her tight sopping pussy felt amazing as he thrust into her from behind, watching his chorus of masturbating women on the floor. 'This is going to be fun,' he thought to himself as Hermione clenched around him, turning her head to allow him to capture her mouth in a frenzied kiss.


	2. Books, Babes and Bucking Brooms

**Author Warning: as promised, this chapter starts off with a lot of plot but trust that if you get to the end the smutty goodness is all too present!**

Draco sat in the manor library, in his favorite recliner, drinking coffee and reading a muggle novel he promised his wife he would try. This was his usual morning routine, well except the muggle book part, that was a new development. It just so happened that on this particular morning, the first morning after he'd moved his witches into the mansion, Draco heard shuffling sounds on the other side of the bookcase, breaking his ordinary 6am silence. He took out his wand and walked cautiously to the other side.

He let out a quiet breath when he saw it was only Hermione whispering spells under her breath to get books from the top shelf. Draco smiled, of course she was in the library, he thought. And, of course she already had a stack of books floating next to her. Then a different kind of smile graced his lips when he saw her short night shorts and tight tank top. Looking at her thin physique and shapely bum, he was reminded of their encounter at the end of the feather game. He silently mused to himself about what a great idea that all had been.

"Morning," He said, taking her completely off guard. She lost her focus and her floating books went to the floor with a crash. Her cheeks stained red as she scrambled to the floor to retrieve them. "Carful Granger, some of those are antiques."

"Oh, yeah, of course… I'm so sorry. I don't even know why I was in here. I'll just pick these up and then I'll go." She was talking about a million words a minute and though her wand was in arms reach she continued to struggle to lift the heavy stack of books the muggle way.

"And they call you the brightest witch of our age. Wingardium leviosa," he enchanted the stack for her.

"Oh um, right, I sort of resort to muggle when I'm nervous." He shot her a crooked grin, moving so he was mere inches away from her.

"And why are you so nervous, Granger?" he said in a smooth voice that glided right through Hermione's body. She had it bad, one time sleeping with him and she turned to mush. For Merlin sake, he was a racist; remember when he called you those foul names in school – she reminded herself. She stood up tall, taking a deep breath to collect herself.

"Because I'm in the house of the man who bullied me to the point of tears as a child – I do believe I have a right to be a bit jumpy, don't you?" Oh right, Draco realized, she hates me. He knew that if this new business relationship between them was going to work he needed to clear the air about their past. The problem was, the more she stood their eying him defiantly, the more he wanted to be buried inside her again.

"You forgot something?" He said coolly.

"And what's that, Malfoy?"

"You're here by choice." She opened her mouth to say something smart but had nothing. Making the choice to be anyone's paramour was shameful, but Draco Malfoy's, well for Hermione that was degrading for a myriad of reasons. But he was, of course right – she was there by choice and that (for once) wasn't his fault.

"I'll let you get back to your morning, sorry for the commotion." She said somberly, turning to go.

"Wait, I actually wanted to talk to you anyway. Come, sit?" He phrased it like a question, but how was she to know if it actually was one. Did she have to do everything Malfoy asked of her or did her duties really only extend to the sexual. She shuttered at the thought.

Draco led her to the recliner he was sitting in earlier, his cup of coffee and book sitting on the neighboring table.

"Malfoy, there's only one chair." Hermione stated the obvious.

"Oh, what a shame!" he retorted, patting his lap. Hermione rolled her eyes and sat on the arm of the chair.

"So, if this whole arrangement is going to work," Draco began, "I think we need to discuss some things."  
>"Is it about the fact that you're reading – pride and Prejudice," Hermione couldn't help but giggle to herself as she picked up his book and waved it in his face.<p>

"It kind of does, actually," Draco continued, not at all effected by Hermione's taunting. "At school we did not get along."

"I wonder why that was," Hermione grumbled under her breath.

"Because we were raised differently and had crucial differences of opinions." Hermione stood up.

"Differences of opinion? Malfoy, it was because you were an insufferable bigot!"

"Calm down, Granger. Stop and think about what you just said… were." He waved a pale hand, trying to make light of a situation Hermione was taking all too seriously.

"Were, are, you know what I mean." Hermione was doing that thing that she always did in school when she knew (or at least thought she knew) she was right about something. Her eyes poked out fierce like razors and her hands magically found their way to her hips. Merlin, Draco thought, this witch hasn't changed a sickle since Hogwarts. He took out his wand, waved it, and another chair appeared behind Hermione's indigent stance. She sat down with pursed lips.

"Let's be adults here. I don't hate you or your precious mu –"

"Don't you dare use that word, Draco Malfoy!"

"I was going to say muggle. Bloody hell, Granger, remove the wand from your ass." She cleared her throat. He looked at her with serious silver eyes that took her by surprise. "After the war, well actually somewhere in the middle of the war, I realized what my family was doing was wrong. And that if a half-blood, a muggle born and a blood traitor could take down the darkest wizard of all time than maybe I needed to reevaluate."

"Took you long enough." Hermione said trying to stay guarded despite the fact that she was beyond impressed with how civil he was being. Perhaps he really was repentant, she thought.

"Yeah well you try growing up with an ideology in your head for eleven years before you come into contact with the one thing your parents taught you to hate, then we'll see how you react. It's like… with ghosts. Everyone's taught to fear them before they've even come into contact with one. So the second people actually do, they run because of what they were brought up to believe."

"The difference being that after I got to know Nearly Headless Nick I didn't call him Freddie Kruger and enact a séance against his entire race." She combated.

"Who is Freddie Kruger?"

"He's a character in a movie."

"A what? Merlin Granger, now your just talking gibberish!"

"ggrrr no it's like a moving picture thing."

"All pictures move." Draco looked at her like she was crazy.

"Did you not pay attention at all in muggle studies?" She questioned him, dumbfounded. He let out two deep chuckles, laugh line contorting his perfect face in a way that made Hermione breath catch. Damn him and his handsome features, she cursed herself.

"Why on earth would I take such a useless elective?" Hermione ran a frustrated hand through her messy curls. "Anyway, it doesn't matter what made me treat you the way I did back then. What does is that I don't feel that way anymore."

"You don't change 17 years of racist ideals overnight, Malfoy."

"Yeah but sending my father to Azkaban was a pretty good start." He said darkly, letting his words affect her. "Not to mention being married to Astoria."

"That's right, you're wife's really into muggle-born welfare isn't she? She spearheaded that organization that re-acclimated muggle-borns after the war. Getting them set up with housing, reconnecting them with friends and families…retrieving their wands. She's way too good for you, now that you mention it." Draco smiled at her knowingly.

"And who do you think paid for that program, Granger?" Hermione looked at him cautiously. "That's right, the Malfoy family fortune made an investment in Astoria's grassroots initiative – it's how we got together actually." Hermione could do nothing but stare at him and the stupid smug look on his face. How could he be so considerate yet so cocky about it? Hermione found it incredibly infuriating. "So… you accept my apology? You can fuck me now without feeling like it's a crime against your people?" Hermione stiffened at the sudden shift in conversation, remembering she was there to…pleasure him. Ugh, she recoiled at the thought, why did she keep forgetting that crucial part of her job description?

"Well, I haven't heard an apology?" She turned her head defiant, the pink in her cheeks returning. Draco flicked his wand and her chair slid quickly forward, plopping Hermione on his waiting lap. Draco began to kiss down her neck to where her collar bone met the strap of her tank top.

"Sorry Granger," he said huskily, moving his hand up her soft thigh until his fingers traced the hem of her night shorts. Hermione's body flushed. She tried to calm herself down, tell herself 'it's cool you're just going to have some casual library sex with Malfoy and this time you are not going to enjoy it.' But as his lips found hers and his hands found her lace clad core, she was a goner.

When Draco felt Hermione moan at his mouth, the rush of achievement went straight to his groin. He removed his hand from her wet center and adjusted her position so she was straddling his erection. With only the thin layer of pajama bottoms between them, Draco intensified the kiss, flicking his tongue against her own and grinding his hips against hers. Shaky breaths escaped the Gryffindor's lips to which Draco had to admit might not all be due to her aroused state. He stopped, moving her curly hair out of her face, studying her lust filled and nervous expression.

"W-what's wrong?" Hermione asked, opening her eyes timidly. He looked at her curiously, unable to pin point what she was so nervous about, it wasn't as if they hadn't done this less than ten hours ago and in front of other people no less.

"Oh my – Wilby is sorry for interrupting, Master Malfoy, sir but you told Wilby to get you at 7:30 for your meeting with the Minister." A small house elf wearing a tuxedo addressed Draco. Hermione quickly scrambled to get herself into a more _appropriate _position.

"It's quite alright, Wilby, thank you for reminding me. This is Miss Granger, one of the women I was telling you about."

"It is lovely to be meeting you miss," The house elf bowed happily.

"You as well, Mr. Wilby." The house elves eyes went wide with wonder at being addressed as Mr.

"Wilby thanks you miss." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Wilby, could you arrange breakfast and have it sent up for Ganger and the other three?" Draco felt Hermione flitch at the mention of the other three women, a reaction that Draco found very interesting.

"Of course Master Malfoy." The elf bowed again and was off. Draco kissed Hermione lightly on the lips.

"I'm afraid we will have to finish this another time," he told her. She immediately hopped off his lap and stood incredibly straight.

"Great," she said awkwardly.

"That excited are you?" He said, teasing her with a raised eye brow. She scoffed, unconvincingly.

"I only meant I'd see you later. I mean, if you want to. It's your call… you're the boss, I'm just doing my job here." He smiled at her, stalking her toward the nearest bookcase. She backed up so far she almost fell over but Draco caught her with a firm grip. Her D-cup breasts pressing against him in the process. Her breathing was thin and ragged as she waiting for him to make the next move.

"Don't pretend like you didn't want it, Granger." His lips were inches away from hers and just as Hermione leaned in, expecting a kiss, Draco pulled away with a smirk. "Enjoy breakfast, Granger," he said as he walked away.

"Have a nice meeting!" Hermione called as she watched him leave the library, frustrated in more ways than one.

By the time breakfast was served, all the girls were awake and at their sitting room table except for Angelina.

"Where is Angelina Johnson?" Luna asked while pouring herself a class of pumpkin juice.

"No idea," Hermione responded, "She wasn't in the bed this morning when I went to the libr –"

Just then, there was a POP as an exhausted looking Angelina apparated in the sitting room.

"Morning," she said, sitting down and shoving a croissant into her mouth.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" Ginny asked.

"I like to do an early morning fly, stay in good shape for when quidditch season starts back up again." Angelina answered.

"And last night? You left after – "Hermione's cheeks went red, "the thing."

"I fly at night too, what's with the interrogation Mione? You miss me?" Angelina joked.

"Do you need us to leave?" Luna began, "is there some sexual tension left over from the intense word fuck you had last night?" Angelina and Hermione broke eye contact instantly. Ginny laughed.

"_Intense_ is a good word for what last night was." Ginny mused, savoring a spoon full of yogurt.

"Let's not talk about it," Hermione groaned.

"Why the hell not?" Ginny argued. "Malfoy's right, all inhibitions should have been left behind when we signed up for this job."

"Alright… I'm going to ignore the fact that you just used the phrase 'Malfoy's right.'" Hermione looked at her best female friend reproachfully.

"Look, you might be mad at me for saying this but after last night I'm beginning to think we could have it a lot worse. Like, Malfoy's pretty damn hot." Ginny countered, tossing a grape in her mouth casually as if they were talking about the morning prophet.

"Gin, you can't be serious?" Hermione said with a disgusted look on her face.

"No, Mione I get what Ginny's saying," Luna intervened. "It's like we know he's a dick but he also has a nice one." She giggled lightly to herself. Ginny burst into laughter.

"Nice one Luna, exactly!" Ginny cheered.

"You two are children," Hermione said, looking to Angelina for help but she had fallen asleep on her plate.

"I don't know why you're acting as if you're above it all. You are the only one of us that's actually slept with him and if I remember correctly, you sounded like you were enjoying yourself." Beet red was the color of Hermione granger's cheeks. Why did Ginny have to keep bringing up that they all had seen her have sex with Draco Malfoy last night! "All I'm saying Hermione, is that there are a lot of uglier Wizards I could fuck to help out my parents…and they wouldn't pay as well."

"I understand that you need the Galleons to pay for the Burrow but how about getting it from, I don't know, you're super rich, famous boyfriend – Harry Potter." Ginny's face went blank at the mention of Harry and Hermione immediately regretted it.

"You mean Harry, the man I'm in open relationship limbo with since he decided to disappear off the face of the planet…again!"

"I think he gets a break for the first time because he saved the world," Luna chimed, whilst braiding her long blonde hair.

"Well, what about now?"

"He's got auror business in Africa."

"Trust me I know Hermione, but no one's heard from him in a year because they're 'not allowed to communicate whilst abroad due to security clearance, '" Ginny mocked a nameless ministry official. "Meanwhile they're about to reclaim my childhood home. I'm just doing what I have to do." Ginny said to Hermione with bite. "Forgive me if I'm not determined to have a bad time doing it."

"Ha" Angelina said groggily, "You said 'doing it' when you were talking about _doing it_!" She put her head back down on the plate.

"Oh honey, you should go to sleep!" Hermione said to the older girl, helping her up and pushing her toward the direction of their bedroom. Hermione took a deep, understanding breathe, remembering she was there to help her parents as well. "You're right Gin, I'm sorry. I know we're all only here because we're desperate."

"Not me," Luna said causally. Ginny and Hermione eyed their friend confused. "I'm here because it sounded like fun." She smiled, "I wonder if Mr. Wilby can find me some pudding!"

Later that night, at around five a clock, Angelina had just woken up from her nap (sleep) and was wiping the grog out of her eyes. Luna and Ginny were in a corner of the sitting room laughing about the latest quibbler and Hermione was starting on her third book from her library pile, delighted. She had to admit to herself the prospect of taking some time off to read her way through the Malfoy's extensive library was not a terrible thing to get paid for, all she had to do was sell her body to the devil. Yeah, she thought with a morbid laugh, maybe there was some truth to what Ginny said.

There was a knock on their sitting room door. Hermione sat up straighter with her book and quickly waved her wand over her hair to make it look not so – I've been sitting reading in the same place for six hours. When Luna looked up from the quibbler she saw Hermione primping and gave her a knowing smile. Hermione averted her eyes.

Angelina opened the door for Draco who was, to her surprise, wearing a practice quidditch uniform. She eyed him discreetly as he looked around the room. There was nothing she liked more than to see a man in quidditch pants and Draco Malfoy was no exception.

"Afternoon Ladies," Draco said surveying the room. "I hope your days were more relaxing than mine." He said, sitting next to Hermione on the love seat and smiling when she edged closer to the arm nearest her. He rubbed circles around her back, enjoying her reddening cheeks. Merlin was it fun to tease her, he thought. "I was thinking I might do some flying to relieve some stress. Johnson, Weasley care to join me?" He decided it was more prudent to ask if they wanted to be in his company rather than demand it as if they were his property. I mean, yes, technically if they wanted to be paid they couldn't refuse but thinking of it in that way made Draco feel uncomfortable.

"Sounds fun!" Ginny purred.

"Yeah," Angelina continued, "let me just get changed and –"

"Actually, you'll both have to change. Wilby!" Draco called. The house elf appeared in the center of the room holding two small black bags. He handed one to Ginny and one to Angelina.

"Ooh presents!" Ginny beamed.

"Thanks, Malfoy." Angelina said, professionally.

"Just go and change," Draco said with a flirtatious grin, "Trust me, that you're wearing them will be thanks enough." Ginny winked at him, grabbing Angelina's hand and running into the bedroom to change.

"Ginger sure warmed up to me quickly," Draco said to the side of Hermione who frowned in response.

"Well when you give a dog a bone," She said in her head, and certainly didn't mean to say out loud. Draco looked at her wide eyed.

"Hermione Ganger, you should be ashamed of yourself. That is your friend!" Luna scolded her in her childlike tone. Hermione put her hand over her mouth, totally embarrassed.

"You're right, Luna I don't know what came over me."

"hmmm" Luna hummed, eyeing Draco's arm around Hermione then went into the bedroom as well.

"You're not upset that we couldn't finish what we started this morning are you? It's just that I was in the mood to fly and they're … Angelina Johnson and Ginny Weasley, professional quidditch players." Draco explained, studying Hermione's reaction. The truth was he had all the time in the world to play quidditch with those two, but the way not being chosen as his evening bed partner made Hermione Ganger writhe with jealousy was, well, almost as fun as fucking her.

"Upset! What does that mean? Malfoy no. I am not upset." She picked up her book. "Actually I was just getting to good bit so you were doing me a favor."

"Good," he said, making very clear to her with his eyes and smirk that he was not believing a word she was saying.

"How are you liking Pride and Prejudice?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Alright, the main muggle girl is a bit annoying." He said, nonchalantly.

"Not a fan of Elizabeth – figures."

"What? It figures that I don't like my heroine's to be bossy, pigheaded and know it all's?" Hermione closed her book dramatically as if Draco had mortally offended her.

"That's an interesting read of the character, I found her to be witty, brave and independent."

"Perhaps. Maybe I'm just not into that sort of thing." He said standing up and stretching, making sure to give her a good view of how he looked in his practice gear. To his surprise, when he looked back at her she was smiling coolly.

"Yes Malfoy, you're not all interested in that kind of girl. In fact, I'm sure that's not the entire reason I'm here." She said sarcastically, opening her book again triumphant. Draco was taken aback by her response. 'Was goody goody Granger flirting back with him by calling him on his bullshit,' the mused. And bullshit it certainly was, who didn't know Draco had a thing for strong, independent women, just look at his wife.

Ginny walked out of the bedroom with Angelina as confidently as she could muster. Giving herself the sexy pep talk she needed to play quidditch in lingerie and stilettos. Ginny's tanned, freckled body was in a Hollyhead Harpie's green, push up corset with her number below her perky c-cup breasts and gold boy shorts that framed her tight ass. Next to her Angelina was wearing a Pudlemere United blue, baby doll nighty with her number in white on her matching thong.

"Now _that_, Granger," he looked the two woman up and down, "I'm into!" He said in Hermione's ear whilst eyeing his two athletes with lust- filled eyes.

"Buying us Lingerie of the teams we play for – your fantasies are subtle, Malfoy." Ginny taunted in the most seductive tone she could, leaning against the wall so that he could better see how she looked in her present.

Draco caught Hermione rolling her eyes and with a crooked smile, walked up to Ginny and Angelina giving them each hardy kisses on the mouth. Hermione went on reading as if it didn't bother her, although the frown lines forming on her forehead said otherwise.

"Let's go," He said putting an arm around the waist of each of the women. "Enjoy your book, Granger," he said with cheek.

"You have your own quidditch pitch in your back yard?" Angelina said in awe of the beautiful pitch before her.

"You like it?" He questioned, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her on the neck lightly.

"Yeah, it's wicked" Angelina said, leaning her head on his shoulder as she enjoyed his equally _wicked_ lips. Ginny looked on with a sexual curiosity, she had never taken part in a threesome. To be honest she'd never done a lot of adventurous things in the bedroom despite the way she carried herself and if being Malfoys sex slave meant she got to experiment a little, she held to what she said to Hermione, this job wasn't go to be that bad.

"Accio brooms!" Malfoy said as only two showed up, one was Draco's Nimbus 2001 and the other was, wait, a broom Ginny didn't recognize, not possible. She practically memorized the Quality Quidditch Supplies catalog every month.

"What kind of broom is that?" She asked suspiciously. It looked normal enough, brown oak, a sort of bumpy handle, bristles neatly clasped at the back.

"Why are there only two," Angelina questioned, worry in her eyes.

"This, little Weasley, is not just any old broom," Draco said slyly. "It has an extra feature." He looked at Angelina and Ginny then grasped the mystery broom in his hand and clearly stated, "ONE." The broom came to life, sending a jolt down Angelina's spine, as the broom started to vibrate in his palm. "Five," he spoke again and the broom seemed to move as fast a snitch, the handle a shaking blur. Angelina would be lying to herself, and her wetting center, if she said she wasn't turned on by the prospect of the naughty broom.

"Hop on, my quidditch queens." He said, turning the vibration off long enough for them to mount.

"Both of us, at the same time?" Ginny began as she swung her leg over the front most part of the broom. "This is straight off the cover of Quidditch Weekly, Malfoy," She said cheekily.

"That's the idea, sweetheart," Draco responded in that smooth tone that made every ginger hair on her body stand on end. So, yeah, he sucked and was a complete and total arse to her and all her friends at school but was it her fault he was so damn sexy all the time. She sighed at his smoldering face; if facial expressions could to make you come, Ginny was pretty sure Draco Malfoy's smirk would be successful every time.

Perhaps it was the thin layer of contact between their aroused centers and the broom as they wrapped their legs around but both Angelina and Ginny became very warm as they sat on it awaiting instruction. Angelina, who was wearing a thong, couldn't find a position on the broom that wasn't massively turning her on. Especially considering the smooth bumps on the handle seemed to hit all the right places when she moved.

Malfoy mounted his Nimbus 2001 and flew next to the two squirming women, smiling when he saw Ginny's cheeks warm.

"You two alright?" He asked innocently. "You all seem a little stiff." He ran a hand through Ginny's long red ponytail, pulling on it a little. She let out a short gasp.

"Not as stiff as you?" Ginny quipped, looking right at his hardened cock. This, of course, only made it harden further. He edged his broom right next to theirs, placing a gentle hand on Ginny's cheek as he leaned his pale, angular face near hers. She licked her lips in anticipation, but just as he was about to make contact with her, he pressed his lips to Angelina instead.

It came as a shock to her, but Angelina quickly adjusted as this kiss intensified. She moved her lips in a slow, controlled rhythm against his, only allowing his tongue entrance after she sucked lightly on his lower lip. A low growl escaped him and Angelina smirked at his mouth. She'd only kissed two men before Draco, but she'd kissed those two men a lot and she knew she was good at it. Draco moved himself closer to her, completely forgetting why they were there. When Draco pulled her body to him on the broom, it caused her pussy to graze a bump, making her emit a seductive moan.

"Two." Ginny called and the broom came to life again, the vibration taking Angelina completely off guard. It almost made her fall of the broom with a squeal that was mixture pleasure and fear. Of course, the sudden shift was effecting Ginny as well but her intensified lust only seemed to make her more confident.

"tisk, tisk, tisk Weasley, that's playing dirty," Malfoy intoned. "You know, vengeance is a good color on you." Ginny narrowed her eyes at him and blew him quick kiss. Ginny loved being the object of a man's desires, she had ever since she dated Michael Corner in her fourth year and he got a hard on while they were making out in the green houses. He was embarrassed but for Ginny it was a sexual awakening, as she discovered just how powerful of weapon her body was against men.

Draco was completely mesmerized by the quaking women before him, one shy and resisting the toy while the other, looking boldly at him, rubbing her center on the broom between her legs, opening her mouth in an O shape.

"I wouldn't get yourself too worked up, Weasley, I know how much you like to win."

"What's the game?" Angelina asked, trying to distract herself with her competitive nature.

"Just a little seeker practice," Draco said innocuously. "Should be easy for you Weasley, you two are the seeker and my dicks the snitch." Draco smiled when he saw Angelina shutter.

"Why, because it's golden?" Ginny mocked. He swiftly flew up to the side of Ginny's ear.

"No, because it's fast and always wins the game," he whispered to her. She sighed and bit her lip in a way that put a definite strain on Draco's manhood. He both loved and hated how easily she fired him up; she knew exactly what she was doing to him and that gave her a little too much control for his liking.

"You ready to start?" He asked, smirking as he saw the wet spots between where the two women straddled the brooms.

"Wait," Angelina protested. "There's no way are broom is as fast as yours."

"True," Draco reasoned, "but as you two fly professionally, I think we're even." With that, he flew off, out into his personal professional pitch. Without thought or consideration for what it would do to them, Ginny spurred the broom forward. There natural quidditch training taking effect, they squeezed their legs tight around the broom but, in doing so, sent a shot of pleasure up their dripping cores so intense that they both moaned lustfully.

Ginny guided the broom through the building sensation in her lower abdomen. As they neared Draco, Ginny leaned forward on the broom to give them more speed. Her clit pressed against the vibrating handle, she shivered and moaned. It was pure torture not to hump the broom and forget the game all together.

Meanwhile Angelina had managed to balance her knees on the broom so the vibrations were no longer effecting her aching core. After all, one of them needed to keep a clear head and (unfortunately for gin) she had to steer.

"Four!" Draco yelled when they got too close for comfort.

"oh…Fuck!" Ginny moaned. The broom now shook and pounded against her pussy with extreme force. She could no longer concentrate, she tried (unsuccessfully) to steady it as her inner walls pulsed and she edged closer and closer to orgasm.

Angelina, no longer able to balance on her knees, took to riding the broom side saddle. She was still hot beyond belief listening to Ginny's whimpers, but at least she was capable of steadying the broom while her teammate convulsed in front of her.

"Gin, can you hold out a little bit longer and steer us in his direction – I'll do the rest." Angelina asked. Ginny bit down on her lip so hard she tasted blood and nodded her head. As she opened her eyes the hazy dots of pleasure coursing through her blurred her vision. "Ok then, let's go." Angelina commanded, like the true captain she used to be. Merlin, the sex quidditch combo was fun, Angelina thought to herself. Angelina leaned into Ginny, pressing her breasts and erect nipples against Ginny's back. For a second she enjoyed the sensation of a thrashing Ginny rubbing against her sensitive buds, but she quickly refocused. "Gin, fly directly above his broom, I have a plan," Angelina whispered in Ginny's ear, sending her warms breath down her neck, through her heaving chest and down to her soaking cunt. Ginny purred.

"If…if I'm to accomplish anything you're going to have to stop touching me," she said in a strained voice. Ginny, slowly and shakily moved them above where Draco sat on his own broom, enjoying watching Ginny struggle. While Draco was watching Angelina slid, side saddle, to Ginny's back again. She casually took her hands of the shaking broom, leaving her completely off balance, and clasped them immediately on Ginny's breasts, needing at them.

"H-holy fuck – Ang what are… are you doing?"

"It's fine, Gin, let go!" Angelina said seductively in her ear. "Five," she told the broom and Ginny was practically panting.

"Oh…mmmmmmahh..fuckinng – Oh Fuck!"

Draco watched the sexy redhead grind and swivel her hips desperately against the broom's shaft, trying to achieve release. He groaned as he saw Angelina pull Ginny's breasts out of her corset and pinch her hard nipples. When he heard Ginny scream –

"Fuck yeah baby don't stop. Right there…mmmmm….You're gonna make me come!" Draco could do nothing else but stroke his painfully erect cock. Ginny screamed as she came, throwing her head back and rubbing her slit against the broom to ride out her orgasm. When she was coming down, she smeared some of her come on two of her fingers and looked Draco in the eye as she began to suck on them promiscuously.

Draco pulled his cock out from his pants and began stroking it with purpose, staring into Ginny's hazel eyes as he imaged it was his cock she savored in that sweet mouth of hers. He was so distracted that he didn't even notice Angelina was no longer on the broom.

She'd bravely jumped down, Godric would've been proud, catching herself with her hands on the back side of Draco's broom. Before he could do anything to stop her, she swung herself over into a perfect straddle. Claiming victory, she wrapped her arms around him and began stroking his _snitch _with reckless abandon.

"Uhh," he groaned upon feeling Angelina's experienced hands. "Congratulations!" He said before turning his head to enter Angelina into another passionate kiss. Only after Angelina's eyes had darken with the intensity of kiss did he pull away from her. She whined instinctively as he steered them to the ground, Ginny following close behind. When they landed, they all dismounted with shaky legs. This included Draco who was, at that moment, finding it very difficult to control himself after Angelina midair hand job. He wrapped an arm around the redhead and her elder friend.

"Who's up for a shower?" He motioned. They each took an earlobe in their mouth, nibbling at him in response. Draco shivered, deciding that was _yes _in sex slave!

**Author's note: So there goes another chapter… wow was this one long (pun intended). I was going to include the shower threesome but that will just have to wait until next time. Don't forget to REVIEW so I know to continue. Tell me what you liked and what you disliked. Tell me about your sick fantasies and, who knows, they might just show up at some point ;)! XXX PTP**


	3. A Hot Shower And The Struggle For Power

Draco, Angelina and Ginny all worked diligently to undress each other as they stood on the marble floor of the manor's master bathroom. Since the two women weren't wearing much to begin with, Draco was soon privy to the delicious sight of their naked, athletic forms. He stroked Ginny's red hair and down the nape of her neck as she pulled off his tight quidditch trousers.

"Why don't you two get each other off in the shower," Draco proposed. "I'll watch." A mischievous and excited grin spread across is pale, angular face.

Angelina and Ginny shared a nervous look, knowing that neither of them had ventured into the territory of female on female interaction. Generally confident and brave, Ginny turned timid in the face of Draco's newest request. It was easy for her exude sex appeal when it was in areas or (dare be said) positions she was used to but this was, quite literally, no man's land for her and that loss of control scared her.

"But we've never done anything like this before," Ginny offered. Draco laughed, thinking it some kind of innocent role she was playing. He looked between her and Angelina.

"You can't be serious," he stated, catching on. Slytherin's were very experimental when it came to the bedroom, he'd assumed the loud, fearless Gryffindors would surely be just as _adventurous_.

"Well I haven't," Angelina stated openly. She didn't look nearly as nervous about it as Ginny. She sauntered her naked form behind the redhead and kissed her neck, causing little goose bumps to sprout all over Ginny's body. "But I'm certainly willing to give it a try," Angelina finished. Draco raised a knowing eyebrow at her.

"Been fantasizing about this for a while, haven't you Johnson," he smirked. "I remember how you were the first night with Ganger." Angelina looked fiercely into Draco's eyes as she traced her hand up and down Ginny's side. The dark haired witch bit her lip and nodded in Draco's question. His exposed manhood twitched in response. "How about you, Weasley? You've never been curious?" In an attempt to regain some of the power in the room, Ginny stood tall with feigned self-assurance. A smirk graced her lips as she took Draco's hard member in her hand and licked her lips wantonly.

"What can I say," she hummed, "I like cock – always have."

As much as Draco wanted to let the redhead continue her torturous strokes, the idea of teaching the stubborn Weasley a lesson was far more appealing. He looked to Angelina and nodded his blonde head towards shower. Draco watched the lithe athlete step into the shower and shut the glass door behind her.

"Oh, little Weasley I'm about to blow your mind." Draco turned her around to face her friend in the shower. She watched, eyes wide with lust as the water made its way down Angelina's body, painting her long black curls down her back. "Bathe yourself for us," he instructed. She, of course, complied. Draco pressed his naked frame against Ginny's, mimicking with his hands what Angelina was doing to herself in the water. "Watch her cup her full beautiful breasts," he whispered in her ear. "The way the soap slides down the curve of her hips and along the sides of her fit legs. Look at the way she shivers each time she grazes her nipples… or tilts her head back at the thought of us watching her." Ginny squirmed beneath his grasp, not knowing what do with the sexual energy coursing through her veins. His hands floated over her hips, then around her inner thigh, edging closer and closer to where she wanted him most but never fulfilling the need. "Imagine she's the one touching you, that her smooth hands knead at your breasts like mine are. That they pinch your hard, neglected nipples. That she blows cool air on your warm neck." Draco did all he described, eliciting a frustrated moan from the women in his hands. "Now tell me she doesn't turn you on," he challenged. "Assure me that every inch of your body doesn't ache for her." She attempted to rub her center against his hard cock but nothing was satisfying the build within her.

"I can't," she said with staggered breath. "I c-can't tell you that." Draco rewarded her with one swipe beneath her aching folds. A loud moan escaped her. He smirked.

"Angelina, look at how wet you've made her." He lifted his fingers from her core and suckled them in his mouth, allowing himself to enjoy the delicious taste of her sex. "You see now, Weasley," he said when he was finished. "Hot people are hot people. What feels good, feels good and no one should limit their sexual horizons because some prude decided we had to pick a side and stick to it. While I prefer the company of women, I happily admit I've had my fair share of good fucks from a man or two."

Ginny moaned again, despite herself. The thought of Malfoy with another man was all to arousing for her and she wasn't right in mind enough to explain why. All she knew was that she had an incredible need and, at that moment, only Angelina could fill it.

"What do you want?" Draco question, knowing the answer.

"I want to see her come," Ginny confessed without restraint.

"Go tell her that," he whispered in her ear. Ginny new what she had to do, what she wanted to do. Ginny hadn't been this timid sexually since her first time with Dean Thomas in 5th year. She walked nervously into the shower, her heart pounding with every step nearer the woman in front of her. Angelina was her old quidditch captain, her friend, her almost sister in law and Ginny wanted her – she wanted her bad!

The two women giggled shyly when they were close enough to touch. Draco didn't dare say a word to egg them on. There was something so pure and erotic about watching the two of them discover each other in a new way for the first time.

Angelina brought the bar of soap from her hands to Ginny's shoulders. She worked her skin in small circles down her neck, to her collar bone, to the beginnings of her breasts. Angelina lathered the bar within her hands, letting it fall to the floor as she began to massage her friend's freckled tits. They felt different than they had on the broom earlier that evening. Before, she was trying to win the game, her only focus was on her calculated plan. But now, in the shower, with Ginny staring up at her with that anxious, wanting look in her eyes, Angelina was all to enamored by the petite ginger before her.

Unable to withstand another minute of their limited contact, Ginny narrowed the space between them, pressing her body against Angelina's, slamming her quidditch rival against the cold shower stone. Ginny flicked the elder girl's top lip teasingly with her tongue. Angelina retaliated with a hard peck that made the ginger hum with delight, capturing her friend's lips ardently with her own. The two girls moaned at the new sensations: their nipples hard and rubbing against each other's, the feel of soft feminine lips, the succulent taste of each other's tongues.

"And the minx returns!" Draco cheered in reference to Ginny's reclaimed sexual dominance.

Ginny flipped off Draco in response to his comment as she continued her work on the woman pinned to the wall beneath her. Draco laughed to himself accordingly. Angelina wrapped a leg around Ginny's waist, rubbing her core against her friend's leg. She panted within the kiss as Ginny, sensing what she wanted, lowered her hand to rub her fingers in circles on Angelina's clit.

"Mmmmmm Fuck yes, Gin" she moaned as she separated from Ginny's lips and let them find, instead, the pulse point on her neck. Ginny reveled in being the cause of Angelina's laments. She looked at her greedily up and down and gave herself a mental reminder to thank Malfoy for opening her eyes. She bent down as to take a tan nipple into her mouth, loving the way it bounced and danced with her tongue. Angelina arched her back seductively as her friend worked her sensitive buds above and below.

"Look at me, baby," Ginny instructed in smooth tone that dripped arousal from Angelina's pulsating center. While her fingers pet at Angelina's clit with more speed, Ginny looked her in the eye as she sucked a nipple into her mouth and let it go with a POP.

"FUCK… you're so sexy!" Angelina dug her hands into Ginny's wet, tangled hair. The ginger peered up at her with a promiscuous smile and, dark, half lidded eyes as she took her other nipple into her mouth and bit down. A sharp pang of pain, greatly overshadowed by pleasure traveled through Angelina as she came fiercely and without warning. Ginny rubbed her friend's tender bud, extending her climax.

On the other side of the translucent, shower walls, Draco clapped for the Weasley girl's accomplishment.

Angelina smiled at him, nuzzling her head into Ginny's shoulder and kissing her, appreciatively on the neck.

"Teach me how to taste her," Angelina said in a husky tone that was sure to drive Draco mad. He needn't be asked twice; with a cheeky smile and nod, Draco soon found himself happily in the wet arms of two beautiful women.

* * *

><p>"You lot look well worn," Hermione heard Luna say as Angelina and Ginny walked in the room draped in towels. Hermione closed her book and examined the two girls closely. They were draped around one another in a suspiciously sexual manner and, much to Hermione's dismay, looked positively radiant.<p>

"It certainly was an evening full of surprises," Angelina stated bashfully to Ginny even though she was answering Luna's question. In fact, Hermione noted, they'd yet to take their eyes off each other since they'd walked in.

"For Merlin's sakes, what's gotten into the two of you?" Hermione asked.

"Isn't it obvious," Luna chimed. "Malfoy has," the blonde smiled "and perhaps some parts of each other as well." Hermione looked from Luna to a blushing Ginny.

"Oh for Merlin's sake," Hermione droned.

"Gin, wasn't it everything I'd told you it'd be?" Luna asked hopefully.

"Honestly, I'm sorry I didn't take you up on the offer to do it in school," Ginny responded, running to her best friend and giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Well, it only stands to reason that he'll have us together at some point," Luna said as she rested her joyful head in Ginny's lap. Hermione watched the scene, astonished.

"Oh stop looking at us like that," Ginny commanded. "I won't say it wasn't one of the hottest things I've ever done." She winked at her elder shower partner.

"Then I guess I have something to look forward to," Hermione stated dryly, trying desperately not to be a spoil sport in the midst of her conflicting feelings for her childhood bully.

"That's it Mione," Angelina teased, "Let your hair down." Hermione didn't find her sarcasm at all amusing. "See you lot later, I think I'm going to go flying early tonight."

"How can you fly after –"Ginny began her flirtation, but was stopped by the presence of Wilby.

"Wilby is sorry to interrupt, but the master has requested you all join him for dinner this evening in the main dining room. You'll be expected down stairs in formal attire in an hour."

"Thank you Sir Wilby!" Luna bowed. The blushing elf, returned her bow and left the room.

"Great," Hermione said crossing to the mirror in the living room and poking the mess atop her head; it looked more like a bird's nest than actual human hair at present. "There's no way I'll sort this rubbish out in an hour," she pouted.

"Leave that to me," Angelina beamed. "I've actually been meaning to show you this potion I concocted. It's been keeping my curls at bay for ages."

"Thanks Ang, I'll try anything at this point," Hermione responded, noticeable relief gracing her features.

"You sure are concerned about impressing a man you claim to hate," Ginny sang smartly.

"Don't be daft," Hermione reprimanded as Angelina worked her potion through Hermione's stubborn locks. "I - I'd… "Hermione struggled to find her defense. "Well if I'm to be sitting at a table with the like of you ladies, I'd rather not be thought the ugly duckling."

"Impossible Hermione!" Angelina assured. Ginny looked at her friend, a bit ashamed at what she'd said.

"Angelina's right, of course. You're gorgeous and I won't waste my breath trying to convince you of something that's so plainly obvious." Ginny kissed her on the cheek and went into their bedroom to get ready.

"I wonder if my nargle proof poncho would be considered formal attire," Luna pondered.

"I'd gather not," Hermione laughed.

When she'd finally finished getting ready, Hermione gave herself a last once over in the mirror. She was wearing a blue chiffon, knee length dress that came in at her slender waist. It had a high neckline but flowed in a way that accentuated her long shapely legs. What was really impressive, however, was the state of her hair; the potion seemed to smooth out the frizz and tangle while keeping the volume and integrity of her curls. She consented to put on makeup and heals after Ginny impressed that it was practically part of their job to look good. The whole thing seemed pretty ridiculous to Hermione considering the only person present besides each other would be Draco Malfoy, but she supposed rich people did this sort of formal dinner thing all the time.

"You all clean up well," Draco said when they'd entered the formal dining room. It looked as you'd expect, tall ceiling, floating chandeliers, columns, dark curtains and a long table with black throne-like chairs around it. The room felt rather cold to Hermione, she could imagine why he wouldn't want to eat in there alone. When they neared the table it began to shift and shrink, even chairs disappeared into thin air until it seemed the table was the perfect size for their party.

"What an interesting magical object," Hermione gawked at the table, rubbing her hand against it like it was a ruin.

"Been in the family for generations. My great, great, great, great something or other invented it," Draco explained flippantly. Though Hermione was positive she saw a hint of pride in the corners of his mouth. "You look good, Granger," he whispered in her ear as he took the seat next to her. "You didn't have to dress up for me," he said with a smirk. The nerve of that cocky Slytherin, Hermione thought irritably.

"It's what I'm here for, boss," she said back in a professional tone, knowing it would make him feel uncomfortable.

"Don't talk like that," he said, adjusting his thin silver tie.

"Whatever you say, boss." Hermione took a sip of her red wine, giving him a challenging expression.

"The first course this evening," Wilby began, "will be a lobster bisque followed by –"

"You must have really wanted me this morning, if you're still put out from this afternoon," he said under his breath while Wilby discussed the dinner menu. Hermione's cheeks went red with anger. He was the most vain, egotistical, braggart to ever grace the bloody planet.

"I'm in a room with you. That's pretty much all it takes to put me out, Malfoy."

"Suit yourself, Granger," he said turning away from her. "How was your afternoon, Luna? Mine was _titillating_!" He gave Angelina and Ginny a knowing look across the table that made them blush.

"Honestly," Hermione grumbled under her breath. Could he be anymore vulgar? They were at the dinner table, not his sex dungeon of a bedroom. She took a hefty slurp of soup, scraping her spoon against the bowl for added effect.

"I had a lovely afternoon, Draco, thank you for inquiring. I spent most of it in the gardens making friends with some fairies that reside there." Luna smiled brightly at him. Since when did she call him Draco?

"Yes, my wife enjoys them as well," Draco continued on with polite conversation as if Hermione wasn't seething next to him. He placed a hand on her thigh underneath the table. It took all the strength he could muster not to burst out laughing when she choked on her soup in response.

"You alright, there, Granger?" She could hear the smirk in his voice though she didn't dare look at him. The tips of his fingers made their way under the smooth fabric her dress to the warm expanse of inner thigh. Hermione felt a familiar heat coarse through her. Was no place sacred, she thought to herself, squeezing her thighs together as a preventative measure.

"Yeah, Mione, you look positively flushed," Angelina commented. He fiddled with the elastic of her nickers.

"Yeah," she responded with a hitch in her breath. "The soup's just a bit spicy," she said, trying very hard not to let on the very inappropriate things being done to her.

"So I've been thinking," Draco said casually as their soup was replaced with chicken. He felt the damp material over her pussy, it excited him to know how easily he affected her. He liked that she couldn't meet his eyes or tell him to stop without being discovered. Despite Hermione's obvious resistance she couldn't help but open her legs to him. He slipped a finger under her panties and slowly up and down her slit. He felt her body tense next to him, the heat radiating off the Gryffindor, making the blonde hairs on his arm prickle. She grabbed his arm under the table.

"What are you playing at, Malfoy?" She asked desperately, so quiet no one could hear. Draco ignored her, continuing his earlier statement.

"I was thinking that we need to come up with something to tell people when they ask about your jobs here." He curled the long digit into her cunt, hitting a spot that made her squeal. Draco turned his head to allow himself a silent laugh. "You have a suggestion, Granger?" he asked coolly, looking at her with a face of pure innocence.

Hermione stared daggers at him. He added another finger. She took a huge gulp of water to swallow the sound of her unfortunate pleasure. "Ppp- perhaps we tell people we're your assistants," she somehow managed to get out. Her body was betraying her, she both wanted him to stop but needed him desperately to continue. She craved his hands everywhere, her neck, her breasts… Keep it together Hermione, she scolded herself. She tried to take slow, deep breaths to calm the build within her but his fingers ebbed on and her attempts were futile.

"I'm good with that," Ginny offered, calmly eating her chicken. Hermione only wished she had that same luxury. He moved is fingers in and out of her at a slow torturous pace, every once in a while tickling a sensitive spot inside her. She clenched her silverware with intense fists when he began to rotate inside of her clenching walls.

"mmmmmm," Hermione let out a low, involuntary hum that made everyone at the table look at her with a smile.

"This is really good chicken," she said trying to cover up her blatant moan. Draco picked up the pace accordingly.

"Sounds like it," Ginny teased. Hermione was so embarrassed she was ready to jump out of her skin. His thumb began to rub her smooth, round clit. Hermione's jaw clenched, her toes curled painfully in her heals. Was his intention to make her come at the dinner table because he was well on his way, she thought nervously?

"You're so wet, granger," he said casually in her ear. Her chest fluttered at the sensual sound of his voice as he pounded into her below. She opened her mouth to beg him to stop, but wave after wave of pleasure was coursing through her and she knew that if she let herself speak, cries of ecstasy would follow. "You're not doing too well," he teased in her ear again. "What's going to happen a in few seconds when I make you come?" That was a great question because at that particular moment, Hermione was finding it difficult not to thrust into his hand. His thumb pressed down, hard, on her clit and it sent a shot of pleasure through every inch of her body. He continued to work within her, hitting her g-spot with every practiced curl of his fingers. Hermione quickly turned her head into Draco's shoulder so the girls couldn't see her silent, ragged breaths as she came undone in front of them. She coughed when she was finished, trying to play it off but it was all too obvious to Luna, sitting next to her, what had just happened. Thankfully for Hermione, Ginny and Angelina seemed to remain in the dark.

Draco removed his hand from her dripping core, wiping her arousal on her jittering thigh and pat her on the back.

"Was the chicken spicy too, Granger? You're sweating." Malfoy said with the most obnoxious look of satisfaction on his face.

"It was great," she said with a smile, trying to prove he hadn't gotten to her. He arched an eyebrow at her, impressed by her candor.

"I think it's time for Granger and me to retire for the evening." Draco said, aware that while embarrassing Hermione was fun, it came with the consequence of turning himself on as well. Draco took out his wand, casting a temporary disillusionment charm on his painfully obvious erection before standing and leading Hermione away from the table.

"What if I'd wanted to dessert," she badgered when they were outside of his bedroom.

"I am dessert, Granger," he said, leaping on his bed and waiting for her to make the first move. He could have done so himself, but this was way more interesting. For some twisted reason, he didn't want to ponder at the moment, Draco was obsessed with pushing the bossy Gryffindor to her limits. It'd been like that since he met her in their first year. Seeing her now, vulnerably standing at the foot of his bed, not knowing (for once) exactly what to do – it made him harder than he was at the table.

"I think I've been in here before" she said awkwardly, as she had obviously been in that room the previous night. She thought trying to joke her way out of the major freak out happening in her head was a good idea. Had she been upset that he chose Ginny and Angelina over her earlier? If she was being honest – yes. But that didn't mean she was at all prepared for when she would actually be alone with him. She paced in front of his bed, hands on her hips, staring at the enormity of the space. "Are there any rooms in your house that aren't gigantic?" She asked nervously, doing a bad job of making light conversation.

"Granger, what are you doing? Stop fidgeting." Draco was unable to hold in a light chuckle. It was too much, seeing the know-it-all Hermione Granger so clearly out of her element.

"Well, I don't know what to do," she stated earnestly. "I've never been anyone's mistress before. What, am I supposed to do a strip tease or something?" Draco stared at her with humorous disbelief.

"Alright then, let's see you do a strip tease." He waited, his eyebrows raised in an indignant expression that set Hermione's teeth on edge.

"Fine, I will," she said with pursed lips and mock-confidence. 'Oh this is going to be good,' Draco thought to himself.

Hermione began to swivel her hips side to side, pulling the hem of her blue dress up her thigh. This would have been a good start except that she had somehow managed to be off beat without any music. And the 'come hither' look she should have been giving him was grossly over shadowed by the nervous 'am I doing this right' fear in her eyes. It was all Draco could do to control his need to laugh. She tried to pull the dress over her head but realized half way through that she needed to undo the zipper. I

"Owe," Draco heard her squeal when a stray hair got caught in the zipper's slider. For reasons unknown to Draco, this mess of a strip tease was a huge turn on. She was just so cute, continuing in the face of unquestionable failure. He was actually kind of embarrassed by his reaction. He wasn't supposed to find Hermione Granger endearing or adorable, he was supposed to taunt her into submission. When a giddy laugh that bordering on a giggle escaped him, he shook his head with self-hatred.

Hermione put her head in her hands, on the verge of tears. What was she thinking, taking a job like this? She had absolutely no idea what she was doing. He was such a prick, she thought, just sitting there, laughing at her. Why didn't he just ask her to go?

"Look," she said trying her hardest to collect herself. "This was a mistake OK."

"The strip tease?" Draco joked, misunderstanding that she was actually upset, not just embarrassed – what a male! Do not cry, Hermione scolded herself. He will never let you live it down if you cry.

"Uumm no," she said with a shaky breath. "The whole thing. I don't know why I even tried. I know I'm not sexy." She sounded like she was speaking more to herself than to Draco. "If you want to go get one of the others it's f-fine with me." A tear rolled down her cheek. Great, just perfect, she said to herself. She picked up her discarded dress off the floor and made to leave the room.

"Wait!" A dumbfounded Draco called, stopping her in her tracks. He had no idea she was so self-conscious. He always thought it rather obnoxious that she was so unapologetically herself all the time. He would have never teased her if he knew it was going to make her cry. Damn it, he scolded himself, why was he always such an arse?

"What?" Hermione turned to face him with a giant lump in her throat. He felt awful. Her face was red and blotchy and her cheeks had tear lines running through her makeup.

"Granger, come here," he said, deflated. She was so confused about what was happening she actually did what she was told. She stood awkwardly by his bed in her black bra and underwear set, waiting for him to speak. Instead, he pulled her on the bed next to him, wiping the liquid from her cheek. He looked into her sad brown eyes, accepting the guilty pangs to his chest. She looked like a child when she cried, like the girl he'd bullied when he was at Hogwarts. All these years, he'd thought he'd changed but he hadn't – here he was again, making her feel terrible about herself. "I didn't mean to – "he stammered. "I mean, I want you here. I really do."

"Don't pity me, Malfoy," she said with bite. "I didn't mean to cry in front of you, so just save it." He couldn't have hurt her that bad if she was confident enough to yell at him, he reasoned. Then his self-centered brain put two and two together.

"This has nothing to do with me, does it?" He asked knowingly. She broke eye contact with him in response.

"Imagine that," she attempted to deflect. He pressed on.

"What blind idiot said you weren't sexy?"

"Shut up, Malfoy!" she said sitting up in front of him, clearing her throat.

"I'm serious, Granger. I don't even like you that much and I think you're sexy." She laughed, a dark sort of laugh. Laughter, that's a good sign, Draco thought.

"Tell that to my Ex," she blurted for reasons unbeknownst to her. "He was in love with me and I couldn't even turn him on." Hermione clapped her hands over her mouth, hating that she'd shared something so intimate with Malfoy of all people. But he didn't seem to be making fun of her. There might have even been concern in his eyes. It was all too bizarre to handle, Hermione had to look away.

"Wait, Weasley actually told you that?" He asked sincerely. Hermione breathed a heavy breath. She started, she might as well finish explaining her stupid Ron drama.

"Uhh yeah, he wasn't trying to be mean or anything. It was my first time and… you know… So two weeks later he told me he was sorry but that he thought of me as a sister. He said that he loved me and wished things were different but that he didn't think it was going to work out."

"He's gay," Draco stated flatly, convinced that was the only conceivable reason Weaselbe would turn down his female best friend.

"I wish," Hermione nodded her head. "That would be less embarrassing. But he fucked Lavender all through sixth year, so I doubt that's the case."

"He's an arse, Hermione! And that's coming from me."  
>"No, he's not. We're still friends. Honestly, he felt terrible about it, that's the worst part. He wanted to be attracted to me – he just wasn't." He didn't know what kind of fucked up shit was happening with Weasley's dick but Draco had the sudden urge to punch him for ruining Hermione's confidence. "Besides," she continued. "You're not much better."<p>

"I beg your pardon, Granger. All I've done since you got here is try to fuck you. If that doesn't prove that I'm attracted to you –"

"No, all you've done since I got here is tease me," she countered, her know-it-all attitude returning. Draco scoffed, leaving their genuine conversation in his wake.

"I thought we were bantering – like a flirty thing," he defended himself. "I didn't know about your twisted past with Weasley."

"You thought laughing at me just now was flirting with me?" She chastised. Draco smiled a seductive smile at her vexed face.

"No," he purred, moving closer to her. "That was something different." She swallowed, her boldness fading the closer he got.

"w-what?" She stammered. He crawled behind her back.

"It turns me on to see you so flustered," he admitted without a shred of doubt. It was time she knew the effect she had on men, or maybe it was just the effect she had on Draco. He heard her swallow a bundle of nervous energy. "Kind of like you are now," he continued, taking her hand and leading it to his hard cock. Her whole body shivered at the contact. "Look what you do to me, Granger."

"Malfoy- "she cautioned. He moved a hand, lightly up and down her arm, using the other to move her hair to one side so he could kiss every inch of her neck.

"Please - "she began again.

"Close your eyes," he commanded. He looked to make sure she was doing it but she wasn't. Her eyes were wide open and looked as tense as she felt beneath his hands. "Close your eyes," he repeated, sterner. This time she shut them. Her chest rose and fell with slow, ragged breaths. He could kill Weasley for making a woman feel this badly about herself.

"You don't have to – "she sounded like she was about to cry again.

"Let me show you how sexy you are."

Hermione felt the underside of his hand skate across her jawline and down her neck. His ghost of a touch sent chills down her spine.

"You drive me crazy with everything you do, Granger. The look on your face when you come and the sounds that get you there." His fingers found her lips, making them tingle from his faint caress. Her lips parted, letting out a sigh. "That's it, sweetheart, I love when you make noises like that." He stood up on his knees, pressing his cock against her lower back. "And yesterday," he continued in the same low, seductive tone. "When you were talking dirty to Angelina, I thought I was going to lose control." One hand glided along her stomach while the other moved in a slow pattern on the tops of her breasts. Without knowing or caring what she was doing, she let her head fall on his, waiting, shoulder.

"I like it when you're reading, not necessarily studying – just reading. It's the only time your face is completely relaxed." She felt his chest bounce with muffled laughter. "Or the way you can't help but smile when you get a question right, no matter how often you do." He unclamped her bra, causing her breath to pick up again. "Relax," he hummed. He slid the bra off and let both hands trace over each of her, perfect breasts. He dared swipe a finger over her sensitive pink nipples, circling them until they were firm to his touch. Hermione arched her back over his shoulders, allowing him better access and the rich sound of her moan against his ear.

The practical parts of Hermione told her it was time to bolt, that if she'd felt more turned on in this PG-13 moment than when she was coming into his hand at dinner than she was in deep trouble. But he had rendered her completely immobile with his touch. With the way he tweaked at her nipples, making her gush hot arousal into her, already, soaked panties, to the feel of his breath at her ear. The way his sultry voice made her feel like she was going mad or how the words he said made her dizzy.

"It's even hot when you're pissed at me. I could get myself off just thinking about the fire in your eyes. The way it feels like they're going to burn a hole through my skull." He paused, letting his warm breath send intoxicating ripples down her spine. "In fact," he continued, "I have – many times." She whimpered at his latest confession, her lips just barley touching his neck in the process. It was enough to elicit a low groan from within him. Her body continued to squirm as he continued his assault on her breasts. Little beads of sweat collected on her forehead as her chest rose and fell in staggered, shallow breaths. He Looked down at the awakened creature in his arms and even shocked himself with what he'd managed to do. Hermione Granger lay splayed over him, chest heaving, waiting (without fear) for his next move. "You are so beautiful, Hermione." A moan that came from deep within her, rolled through her body. He took her ear into his warm mouth, flicking the lobe with his tongue. She grasped at his thigh for support, causing another groan to escape his lips. Merlin, this witch had a powerful effect on him. "How do you feel?"

"K-kiss me," she pleaded.

"Answer my question first," he challenged. Her pulse quickened.

"I- I feel wanted," she said, feeling like she'd relinquished some important part of her soul to the enemy. Draco laid down on his bed, pulling her on top of him in one firm, desperate move. Hermione opened her eyes somehow dazed (even though she knew) to find the silver eyes of Draco Malfoy looking up at her. She hardly recognized him like this, resolute and honest. Before she had any more time to think on it, however, a solid hand cupped the back of her neck and brought her to his full, forbidden lips. Nothing, not defeating the darkest lord of all time, could have prepared Hermione for the fusion of full blown lust and history as they came together. She searched his mouth with her own, hoping to figure out this new, kind man. He looked like Draco, tall and fit, hell, he even tasted like sin but she didn't know this man as she thought she did. The guy she knew at Hogwarts could never have said the things he'd said to her tonight, done the things he'd done. She had her tongue down a stranger's throat and that thought both unsettled and ignited her.

Hermione poured a sound that seemed a cross between and whimper and a growl into Draco's hungry mouth. He smirked at her lips, pulling her up so she sat with her legs wrapped deviously around his waist. He met the kiss with just as much intensity, biting at her lower lip, causing her to pant expectantly. Locking her hips to his, Hermione rubbed her center over Draco's cock with such force that he worried he might lose control in his pants. She did not let up, however, brushing her nipples against the fabric of his shirt as she pulled on his white blonde locks with fervor.

"Fuck, Hermione," he managed as their tongues entered into a battle for control so intense that they soon couldn't tell whose strangled breath was whose.

"You're wearing far too many clothes," Hermione complained, looking at a fully dressed Draco. She narrowed her eyes in deliberate concentration, biting her lower lip as she worked the buttons of his dress shirt. Draco moved his hands up and down her spine as she worked, knowing with certainty that she was blissfully unaware of how much he wanted to barrel into her with every passing second. She sighed when she'd completed her task. "Does every part of you look like it was molded by and Greek sculptor?" Hermione traced her fingers through the defined lines of his abdominals.

"Right back at you," he countered, grabbing a healthy handful of her taut ass. The sudden change surprised her; she squealed, turning her head away. He grabbed her chin and made her look him in the eye, catching her breath. "Don't you dare look away when you moan for me," he demanded harshly. He bucked his clothed cock into her panty clad cunt, testing her. Another load moan escaped her but this time, to Draco immense pleasure, her lust filled eyes remained locked on his.

"You're too sexy for your own good," she said. Hermione drug her lips across chest, leaving little kisses where she wanted. She looked at him, a dangerous glint in her eye as she bit, lightly on one of his nipples. He bucked into her again only this time it was involuntary. Hermione let out a dark, infectious giggle at what she'd made him do. Draco looked down at her stunned; clearly, trapped inside that prude exterior was a sexual deviant desperate to be unlocked and he was more than happy to be the key. She was eye level with the button of his dress pants, which she, of course, made short work of, pulling them from his legs and tossing them on the floor. "No boxers, Draco?" Hermione questioned, smoothing her fingers around his cock. He thrust wantonly within her grip.

"Mmmmmm, Hermione," he groaned, pulling her lips to meet his again. She rolled her body, seductively against his, rubbing her soft breasts against his chest. Her tongue studied his lower lip, taking the swollen delta in her mouth and suckling on it. Draco heard a growl form, low within his throat. He flipped her over, hovering on top of her. His eyes combed over Hermione's luscious form, making sure she knew he was taking in every single detail. He made his way to her dripping pussy, thwarted to find her nickers still in place. With a hard yank and a tear, they were on the floor in tatters. Hermione couldn't help but giggle lustfully. "Sorry about that," he said without a shred of sincerity. He lowered his member between her warm, soaked cunt.

"Hmmmmmmmaaa I have others," she whined. Draco lowered himself inside of her tight, slick cavern, groaning as he felt her inner walls adjust to his size.

"Damn, you're tight," he hissed as he thrust into her again, venturing deeper this time.

Hermione clung to his back as he settled into a steady rhythm atop her. She met him thrust for thrust, panting in his ear as he filled her completely. This time wasn't as rushed as their erratic fuck after the feathers. They really took the time to feel each other, to discover secret zones. Hermione kissed and nipped playfully at Draco's shoulder blade, finding that the sensation spurred him on with amped sexual enthusiasm. He sucked, painfully on the pulse point on Hermione's neck. Her eyes rolled back into her head as he marked and plunged steadily into her.

"Faster…Harder," she choked out between feral moans. Draco wiped her sweat streaked forehead, holding himself in place inside her as she pulsed around him. She arched her back in supreme bliss only to find that he'd halted the friction she desperately needed.

"Something wrong?" He said teasing her. He moved his cock side to side, evilly.

"Fuck Draco, "she whined. "I said faster not to stop!" He smirked at her, playfully spiraling himself back into her at a leisurely pace. She squirmed beneath him. The pressure built as she felt him reach new places within her, if he would only speed up, her body begged. Feeling as if she'd go mad from wanting, she shot him her signature livid stare. He chuckled in response.

"I love that look," he cockily proclaimed. He roughly flung a leg over his shoulder and slammed into her fast and deep, not letting up for her high pitched whimpers.

"Oh Gods!" she moaned, digging her nails into his defined, muscular back.

"Fast enough for you, baby?" he tormented between disjointed breaths. A naughty smile spread across her lips.

"mmmmmhmmmm f-fuck you," was all she managed as her cunt began to spasm around his cock, signifying she was close to release. "I'm so oooohhhhh... SHIT –"Draco reached his hand between them and ran his fingers feverishly against her swollen bud. "Fuck, I'm coming!"

As she came, her cunt clamped down on Draco's cock so tightly that he could barely move within in her.

"Fuck…you feel so good, Hermione." With two more, pounding thrusts, Draco let go deep inside her. He steadied himself with shaking arms as his body relaxed after his post ejaculation high. She brought her leg back to its normal position only to wrap it seductively around his dimpled ass. Her lips attacked his again, loving the feeling of his muscular frame flush against hers. She kissed him with such purpose that she forgot to breathe; she separated only when the lightheadedness became too much to bare.

Draco rolled off her with a satisfied grin, trying to find the words to describe what just happened; the answer was simple, there were none. Hermione slid onto his chest, fitting beneath his chin like a matching puzzle piece.

"Thank you," she finally said. She kissed the shoulder nearest her and played, frivolously with the muscles on his left arm. Merlin, was he strong and beautiful and a hundred other things that made Hermione horny all over again.

"Weasley's missing out," Draco yawned as he succumbed to sleep after his full day of work and fucking. Hermione looked up at her dozed lover and smiled at how he seemed to be smirking even in his sleep.

"Figures," she muttered, kissing him lightly on the lips and quietly scurrying from his grasp. She didn't know much about this mistress thing, but logic told her that sleeping in the bed he shared with his wife was probably a bad idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Another one done ;) Sorry about the late update, I'm writing two stories at the same time and attending college so bear with me! What did you guys think about this chapter? Was it hot or not? Sad or bad? Let me know by leaving REVIEWS, they always make me write faster! OK… present time (drum roll please), the next chapter is entitled: <strong>**Astoria's Return****. You all make of that what you will. XXX PTP **


	4. Astoria's Return

Draco rather enjoyed his first week with his new "assistants" living with him in the manor. Who wouldn't, four gorgeous women, each with their own _individualized_ talents or benefits? But as a new week began and they set into a sort of routine, it became very clear to Draco that there was one women he gravely missed. Astoria had been gone for just over two and a half weeks on business in Australia and Draco had half a mind to summon her back home. The other half of his brain, however, valued his bollocks and knew that summoning his wife to do anything was not in their best interest.

This being said, on the morning of the night of her return, Draco Malfoy was in an uncharacteristically chipper mood. One that was freaking out the pajama clad, Hermione, sitting across from him in the library.

"You look positively radiant this morning, Granger! You should never wear those baggy grandma clothes of yours again." Hermione looked from behind her book.

"Alright, that's it! What's gotten into you? It's like you drank a gallon of Felix Felisus…or snorted fairy dust." Draco smiled in her direction, closing Pride and Prejudice.

"Cheer up Granger, it's a happy morning. Bingly and Jane are to be married and all is right with the world." Hermione scrunched her nose at this positively frightening version of the Slytherin she knew at Hogwarts.

"If you're going to be like this, I'm going to need some coffee," she said turning to find Wilby, who usually anticipated needs three moves in advance.

"Here, take mine," Draco said, levitating his mug with his wand and placing it on the table opposite Hermione. "I have no use for it this morning." Hermione took a large gulp and cringed at the taste. It was nearly as bad as Hagrid's and that was saying something.

"Wow," She stuck out her tongue, "Wilby missed the mark this morning." For the first time that morning, the smile on Draco face faded, leaving an apologetic grin in its place.

"That's because Wilby didn't make it… I did."

"Oh… Sorry!"

"If I had known you were going to be so judgmental, I would have warned you. After all, it is your fault I had to make it in the first place."

"How do you mean?"

"I mean that Wilby's on his day off. Once a week we suffer without Wilby's gifted hands."

"You give Wilby a day off?" Draco grinned at her shocked expression.

"Of course we do, Granger. Every Wednesday Wilby takes his wages and goes and spends it all on some underground house elf cult club. I'll spare you the details. Astoria and I were curious once and took him up on his offer to join him. The things I saw, Hermione…I've never been the same since." Hermione laughed, her cheeks dimpling in a way that made it impossible for Draco to look away.

"The secret life of house elves, someone should write a book."

"You'd be the one to do it, Miss Spew!" Draco chastised.

"It's S.P.E.W, how many times –"

"Whatever it is," Draco interrupted, "When Astoria moved in, we decided to redo the manor's house elf staff according to your published articles on S.P.E.W! Caused a lot of trouble, too. First of all finding an Elf that would accept pay was more trouble than it was worth – What are you staring at?" Hermione was looking at him with a lost bewildered expression that he quite enjoyed.

"Oh, nothing… I should get back to my reading." Her cheeks were as pink as the flowers in the garden. Draco smirked.

"You know, you keep blushing like that and people might get the impression you actually like me," he said with a heavy heap of cheek.

"Then people would be daft!" Hermione retorted irritably, shoving her head back in her book. Yup, Draco thought to himself, a week later and watching her squirm was still entertaining.

Time passed and every page or so, Draco would peer over his book to look at the deeply relaxed, Hermione in novel heaven. Though this particular look proved to be quite bit more interesting than the rest. Hermione Granger was red from toe to tip, adjusting herself in her seat, eyes darting in every direction like she was about to be caught cheating on a potions exam. What is Granger up to, Draco thought. He watch her take her lower lip in her mouth and nibble on it nervously. Draco grinned darkly at his discovery. He quickly took out his wand and silently enchanted "Revelio" on the cover of Hermione's book, as to not be noticed. Just as he'd suspected, the cover, that had once said "A Witches Guide to Surviving Wisogyny" change into "A Chased Embrace."

"You know, you don't have to transfigure the cover. You're more than welcome to read erotica anytime you want to," Draco teased. She blanched.

"I'm not – "

"Please Granger, as if I wasn't going to notice you biting your lip, that dark look in your eyes. I know all your _tells_, sweetheart, mostly because I'm usually the one who puts them there." Hermione managed to roll her eyes amidst her embarrassment.

"Do people ever curse you for saying shit like that," she asked indignantly.

"You just got to a sexy part didn't you," Draco continued on, completely ignoring her. "It's making you really hot, isn't Granger? Tell me, what would I find if I looked at you nickers right now. A wet mark of your arousal, perhaps." Hermione flushed, her arms prickled with the heat of his seductive tone. She flirtatiously shook her head at him, in teasing protest. He abandoned his book on his chair, kneeling before the woman in front of him. Hermione let out an audible breath that made Draco's member stir with anticipation. He carefully slid his hands up her smooth legs, spreading her knees apart with his practiced hands. "Good morning to where a nightgown, Granger," Draco said at her thigh, the heat from his breath prickling her skin. Hermione emitted a low hum, which he returned with a satisfied chuckle.

As his hands clamped on to her thighs, kneading at the skin there, Hermione sunk further into her chair, spreading her legs wider for him. He gave her an approving purr as he brought his lips to her right thigh, mere inches from center, he kissed her there. His tongue glided out of his sinful lips, lightly teasing her sensitive skin. Hermione fidgeted in her seat in anticipation of what was to come. But he sure was taking his time getting there. She let out an impatient groan, he smirked up at her.

"Patience, Granger. Enjoy the ride – keep reading your book. Let me mimic its erotic words." Hermione shook as his warm, moist breath hit her thighs with every word. She brought the book back up to her eyes with shaking hands. With each new line Hermione read, Draco doubled his efforts below. The hero in her story pulls up the heroine's skirts, Draco slid down the thin, wet fabric of Hermione's nickers. The Hero passionately kisses the Heroine and Hermione felt Draco blow air onto her exposed pussy lips. A low moan rolled through Hermione as, for perhaps the first time in her life, she found it exceedingly difficult to focus on the book before her. Draco swiped his hand along her wet folds, breathing in her sent. He traced his fingers, slowly along pink lips, purposefully ignoring what this was doing to the restless woman before him. His fingers danced across the hood of her bud, an intense ache building within her. She tried to grind her self against him to relieve some of her need but as soon as her hips gave the slightest of bucks, his hand left her cunt all together. Draco spread her thighs wide and held them tightly down to the chair so she could no longer move them. He breathed in, with a sigh, the intoxicating sent of her arousal.

Hermione whimpered desperately at the loss of contact. Her eyes combed the pages of her book anxiously as if the faster she read the closer she would get to some sort of relief. But the dirty words only worked to taunt further, her begging core.

"Draco, please… I can't take the waiting –"his Gryffindor pleaded. At the, Hermione felt his lips close around her swollen clit. Her body sprang to life, warm liquid, immediately running down her legs. "mmmmm yes!" His textured tongue, lapped up her juices, dipping into her wanting pussy at a torturous pace.

Hermione panted above him, slowly rolling her hips against Draco's face. As his tongue probed her hole with increased furfur, his nose tickled her tender clit. Hermione's body gave an unsuspecting hitch, as she breathed delicious sounds into the bindings of her book. As the tension rose within her the words on the page began to blur to together. Merlin, she thought, she didn't give a bloody fuck about the handsome Hero in her book, not when she had the real thing between her thighs.

"Don't you dare stop reading, Granger!" Draco ordered. Hermione let out a childish groan in protest. He flicked his tongue against her clit. Hermione squealed at the sudden contact. "I don't want you to stop reading until you physically can't anymore." Flick. Jump. Whimper. "Not until your eyes roll back into your head and your come's sliding down my throat." She moaned wantonly as his tongue lapped, steadily at her sensitive clit. He took a slender finger and dipped it into her pulsing wet expanse.

"Merlin help me!" Hermione moaned, trying and failing to focus on the words on the page. Draco's finger worked leisurely inside her feeling her inner walls. He could feel her whole body shaking, could sense by the desperate pulsing of her cunt how badly she ached for release.

Little dots of desire began to speckle her vision as Draco's ministration brought her deliberately closer to a slow climax.

"So help me Draco, if you don't speed – Ohhhh fuck!" Draco plunged two more fingers into her fluttering cunt without warning. Three long, curved digits plunged into her as he sucked, hard on her clit. Like a shot, Hermione arched violently over the back of her chair, sending the book to the floor. Draco chuckled at her clit in response, sending vibrations all the way up her body. Her hands griped the arms of the chair as she used the momentum to buck her cunt, furiously, onto his hands and mouth. Gods she needed release. She needed it so fucking bad.

Draco had no choice but to continue his assault on her core as he watched her curls drape against his library chair. As he saw her chest heave to with such intensity that her night gown had gone askew, exposing a large round, beautiful tit to him. Draco's own need was growing stronger by the second, he moaned thinking about the hundreds of ways he wanted to take her after he made her come.

"Gods, you're sexy!" He breathed into her, focusing his eyes again on the task before him. He curled fingers into the bumpy ridge beneath her, pressing there with each plunge into her cunt. She was so close, Hermione could feel it. Her inner walls spasaming against Draco's fingers.

"mmmmm," sounded a moan that Hermione, somehow in her state, recognized as another's. It pulled her temporarily out of her delirium as she looked in the direction of the sound.

"Fucking Merlin!" Hermione said upon sight of Astoria Malfoy looking down at her with dark, tempting eyes. Hermione wacked Draco hard on the back multiple times. Astoria winked at her as Draco continued his work on her nether regions. "For fucks sake, get up!" Hermione yelled, her voice hoarse from her previous moans. She pulled him up from between her legs by his thin white –blonde hair.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked confused. Hermione wiped her sweat damp forehead and pointed a shaking hand at Astoria.

"Tori!" Draco practically squealed. Hermione might have found it funny if she wasn't currently stuck in the most awkward position of her life.

"No Draco, stay. By all means, finish Granger. I'll watch." Hermione shot the younger girl a shocked expression. But before she had chance to argue, Draco was between her legs again, doubling his efforts. Hermione's back arched again as an involuntary whimper escaped her lips. Draco rolled his tongue over her clit in quick succession as he was before, his familiar fingers finding their way to her slick center, warning their coming penetration.

"Oh fuck," Hermione groaned, immediately clasping her hand over her mouth. Hermione remembered her first night in the manor when she'd fucked Draco in front of some of her closest childhood friends; she marveled at her naive thought that that would be the most embarrassing moment of her life. Yup, being watched by Draco's gorgeous wife was definitely worse.

When two fingers finally plunged into her tight, pulsing cavern, Hermione's hips gave an involuntary buck. She swore she could feel him smirking at her core. He took her clit between his teeth and slid the edges against her tender bud whilst still plunging into her. Hermione's mouth opened in O shaped bliss as Draco pressed against her g-spot with force again and again. Moans spilled from her lips without abandon as her walls clamped tightly around Draco's fingers and come seeped from her folds.

Her body shook and twitched before Astoria as Draco milked Hermione's orgasm, drinking up every bit of her juices.

Hermione jolted from her post orgasmic high when she heard the distant, mocking sound of clapping from her left. She ran her hands through her sweat damp curls, trying to sort out the knot in her chest and the heat rising in the pit of her stomach.

Draco, pleased with his work, swaggered to his wife. He pressed his lips to hers, tongue slick with Hermione's arousal. As soon as their lips connected Draco felt that persistent ache in his chest subside. He let his hand slide up the back of her neck and through her silky chocolate locks. Astoria rubbed against his aching erection, teasingly pulling her lips away when he tried to spur on their heated kiss.

"Merlin, Woman!" Draco protested. Astoria grinned with her dark, taunting slytherin eyes.

"Got to leave them wanting more, right Granger," Astoria said to a jaw dropped Hermione. She was off in the land of 'how did I get here,' and 'what the hell did I do to deserve this.' It was no surprise to Hermione, or to anyone one that knew her, that she was an extraordinarily jealous person. And while, yes, the prospect that she'd be jealous of the wife of her boss who she didn't even really like was a ridiculous notion, it did not stop it from being true. Especially when the wife in question looked like Astoria Malfoy. She had long beautiful, shapely legs, round hips, a tiny waist and full, perky breasts that made Hermione goggle. That is, she was gawking at them when she wasn't mesmerized by her crystal blue eyes that somehow managed to be sinful despite their angel-like pigment – damn slytherins and their stares, she thought. "Granger?" Astoria repeated.

"huh?" Hermione squeaked. The dark haired beauty across the room grinned, rolling her tongue along top of her full lips. Hermione swallowed – deep.

"You taste good, Granger. Maybe I'll have to try the real thing some time?" She arched a sculpted eyebrow. The elder witch went as scarlet as the letter and eventually had to turn away from Astoria's lascivious gaze.

"She's a bit shy for your taste, isn't she Draco?" Astoria mused in her husband's ear.

"It's sexier than you'd think," Draco said, winking in Hermione's direction. She could feel herself grinning like a flighty hufflepuff and tried desperately to will herself to stop.

"That's high praise, Granger. He's picky."

"You would know," Draco said, yanking his wife's body to his own again. He'd yet to have his own release and saying he was desperate for it was a gross understatement at this point.

"Of course I would. It took you a shameful amount of time to propose, honestly. You were putty in my hands after our first date, why it took you so long to do something about it is beside me."

"A date we went on when you were 16, may I remind you. I proposed a year after you graduated Hogwarts. I do believe that was an appropriate amount of time." Draco said, oddly sprightly. The whole thing was making Hermione want to puke.

"Yes," Astoria continued, "A whole year!" she whined, kissing him fully again – moaning into his wanting mouth. "Drake, I've done something bad," she admitted without a shred of remorse on her face. Her hand wrapped around his cock and squeezed, until he was twitching beneath her palm.

"When are you not?" he responded, trying to control his breathing. She gave a rough tight stroke. A low growl escaped his throat.

"I called work." Stroke. "Seems Mrs. Malfoy is rather ill with desire."

"No talented muggles in Australia, this time?"

"There was one interesting chap, but he was English so it barely counts." Stroke. Hiss. "Besides, even he couldn't satiate."

"Shame."

"Seems, I need something specific." Stroke. "Someone, specific!" her voice was dripping with as much arousal as was currently collecting in Hermione's center. She silently chastised herself for watching, then for getting off on it. Merlin, she was pathetic. "Flooed work – told them we wouldn't be coming in today. Said we weren't to be disturbed under. Any. Circumstances." Astoria licked up his jaw line to his left ear, flicking his lobe into her mouth and sucking until his chest echoed with a low groan.

"Wwww-why aren't we already in the bedroom?" He managed. Hermione rolled her eyes, did Astoria just make Draco Malfoy stammer? Bloody fucking Hell.

"Because – I want to play in the dungeon," She whispered in his ear. She removed her hand from his cock and walked in the direction of dungeon with titillating precision. "See yeah later, Granger!" Astoria smoothly offered before disappearing into the long hallway, Draco fallowed behind like a trained wolf.

"Fuck," was all Hermione could say when they were gone. Fuck indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Hey guys! So I'm back and ready for some more smutty action! Sorry it took me so long to update but I promise you no matter how long it takes me, a new chapter is always around the corner. I am determined to finish this fic! If you're bored while you're waiting, you can always read my other stories; one about George and Angelina and the other about their daughter, Roxanne. Ok, enough of my shameless promoting<strong>**. Tell me what you liked about this chapter, what you think I could do better with this story as a whole. I am opened to all sorts of comments. I know it can be a bit awkward commenting on steamy stories but I like to hear what you think so I can improve and make the reading experience better for you. So REVIEW my lovelies! XXX PTP**


End file.
